Construire le Futur
by Dragonna
Summary: Des années après la défaite de Malefor, Spyro et Cynder sont devenus de puissants dragons adultes. L'ére de paix et de prospérité les décide à fonder une famille. Tandis qu'elle observe ses oeufs, Cynder est prise de doutes. Va-t-elle être à la hauteur?


_**Disclaim**_**_er_**: La Légende de Spyro, celui-ci, Cynder et les personnages de Flame et Ember ne sont pas à moi...mais à Sierra.

_**Paring**_: Spyro x Cynder, sous entendu de Flame x Ember

_**Genre: **_Family, romance, un peu de angst

_**Rating**_: Pour tous

* * *

**Passé et Futur**

* * *

C'était la nuit, il faisait doux et chaud en cette fin d'été dans le monde des dragons. Dans une grotte, au creux d'une falaise, surplombant une forêt touffus au delà de laquelle on distinguait un village un peu spécial, à quelques distance d'une cascade et donc d'une rivière, se trouvait une grande dragonne aux écailles noires. La membrane de ses ailes était rouge, comme son ventre et le long de son cou jusqu'à sa gorge. D'étranges lames se trouvaient situées à l'angle de ses ailes et au bout de sa queue. De même d'étranges bracelets argentés ornaient chacune de ses pattes et un collier de même nature ceignait son cou. Enfin d'étranges symboles se dessinaient sur son front et son dos. Cynder, car c'était elle, était allongée sur une confortable paillasse, le bout de sa queue touchant son museau. Ses yeux bleus turquoises étaient mi-clos tandis qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées.

Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite de Malefor...qu'elle avait, avec Spyro, vaincu alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune dragonette d'à peine 14 ans. Elle était, à l'époque, si petite comparée à maintenant où elle était une adulte, une véritable adulte, comme le dragon violet l'était lui-aussi.

_Pas comme ce qu'elle était avant de rencontré Spyro..._

_Adulte par le biais de la magie noire..._

_Mauvaise...cruelle..._

_Sans même en avoir réellement conscience..._

_Une simple marionnette..._

Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses sombres et déprimantes pensées. _C'était le passé, à quoi bon le ressasser? Ca ne la faisait que souffrir. Et ça n'avait plus aucun sens_.

Après avoir vaincu le dragon maléfique et sauvé le monde (on les avait d'ailleurs cru morts pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils réapparaissent), ils avaient voyagé pendant un long moment, découvrant les mondes et leurs habitants. Ils avaient fini, évidement, par grandir, devenant de puissants adultes qui ne craignaient plus aucun monstres. _Et ils avaient, après de nombreuses années, décidé de s'installer enfin quelques part, de fonder une famille... _

Leur choix s'était porté sur le ''dragon's village'' qui, même s'il n'était plus si peuplé que ça, abritaient encore quelques-uns de leurs semblables, plus ou moins jeunes. Un endroit confortable, des amis, une maison...et les gardiens toujours vivants qui venaient parfois leur rendre visite.

_Ils avaient tout pour être heureux n'est-ce pas?_

_Elle avait tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu depuis sa naissance...une maison, des amis, la liberté, le bonheur..._

_Jusqu'à ses dix ans, elle n'avait connus que le mal, la noirceur...e__t puis elle était redevenue elle-même et avait appris l'amitié, la joie de vivre, même si la culpabilité l'habitait toujours et refusait de la laisser. Elle avait vécu tant d'aventures, avait connu le chagrin, la peur, l'amour...elle avait grandi, elle vivait, elle était libre..._

* * *

Elle redressa la tête, humant l'air. _Il_ ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. _Il_ était parti chasser...pour elle et pour...Elle baissa les yeux sur quatre œufs qui se trouvaient contre son ventre. Elle les effleura du museau, son cœur s'attendrissant lorsqu'ils bougèrent légèrement, signe que l'éclosion approchaient.

Le premier était d'un beau rouge, avec des marques pourpres ici et là. _Un dragon...ou une dragonne..du feu l'abritait, sans aucun doute_. _Ca lui rappelait Ignitus_...et cela lui pinça légèrement le cœur tandis que les souvenirs du gardien remontaient en elle. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur les futurs frères et sœurs de son futur(e) petit (ou petite). Le second œuf était noir, comme elle-même avec des marques violettes...en voilà un qui serait comme elle au niveau des pouvoirs...peut-être. _A moins qu'il ou elle n'hérite des pouvoirs de son père, qui sait? _Elle passa au suivant, qui était d'un doux bleu azur marbré de signes blancs et violet. Un dragon ou une dragonne des glaces sans doute, comme Cyril. _Généralement cette espèce de dragon était calme, attentif...parfois la personnalité dépendait réellement de l'élément maitrisé, c'était amusant. _Elle eut un petit rire en se souvenant d'un des gardiens, celui de la foudre, Volteer qui bougeait beaucoup, parlait tout le temps, comme s'il était...survolté. _C'était comme la couleur, dans la plupart des cas, la couleur signait l'élément..un dragon rouge maitriserait le feu, un bleu la glace, un autre genre de bleu l'eau, un vert la terre et cela continuait dans cette optique. Mais parfois, même si l'élément maitrisé prédominant était celui lié à la couleur, on pouvait en avoir plusieurs, souvent hérité des parents ou d'une influence quelconque comme cela avait été le cas pour-elle. Spyro lui, en tant que dragon violet, était une exception. _Quelque soit les pouvoirs qu'auraient ses petits, elle s'en moquait. Elle porta enfin son attention sur le dernier œuf, un qui était d'une couleur pourpre avec ici et là des signes dorés...Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers l'extérieur, entourant doucement sa couvée de sa queue, les approchant un peu plus de son ventre.

L'éclosion approchait, elle était beaucoup plus sur ses gardes qu'au début. Seul Spyro pouvait entrer sans risque dans la caverne. Flame avait récolté une ou deux morsures parce qu'il s'était trop approché la dernière fois qu'il leur avait rendu visite. Ember, quand à elle, en tant que dragonne aurait pu s'approcher mais elle ne venait plus, ayant elle-même une couvée à protéger. Par conséquent, Flame lui même, occupé à chasser pour elle, ne venait plus non plus. Les Gardiens eux avaient pu...Volteer avait parlé et parlé avec joie de la nouvelle génération qui ne connaîtrait que la paix...Cyril avait chaudement félicité les jeunes parents et Terradore avait dit, doucement, qu'Ignitus aurait été fier d'eux.

_Elle avait peur._..peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Spyro et elle n'étaient pas nés entourés de dragons, comme c'était normalement le cas pour leur espèce comme pour toutes les autres. Lui n'avait été sauvé des troupes du mal que de justesse et avait été, pendant 10 ans, élevé par des libellules, de l'espèce qui était normalement proche des dragons. Il n'avait réellement su qui il était que quand il avait rencontré Ignitus. Et elle...elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne savait même pas ce que le mot ''famille'' signifiait, elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance avant que Spyro ne la sauve..._et puis_..., après une nouvelle lutte contre celui qui l'avait enlevé alors qu'elle n'était qu'un œuf (et qui avait tué tous les autres), ils avaient été enfermé dans un bloc de cristal pendant deux ans et ensuite le combat final contre Malefor avait commencé. _Combat durant laquelle une épreuve avait eu raison d'Ignitus que Spyro avait fini par voir comme un père (et elle aussi, dans une moindre mesure). _

Ce n'est qu'après, durant leurs voyages, qu'ils avaient enfin pu profiter de leur jeunesse, même s'ils étaient alors plus des jeune dragons que des dragonneaux.

_Serait-elle à la hauteur?_

_Elle n'avait jamais eu de parents, adoptif ou biologiques...Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait faire..._

* * *

- «Cynder?» Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers Spyro qui se tenait devant elle, deux moutons posés entre eux. Il était devenu grand, très grand, bâti plus comme Ignitus que comme l'un des autres gardiens. On lui aurait dit que le dragon rouge était le père du dragon violet, cela ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Deux yeux violets la fixaient avec inquiétude; «Tout va bien?» Il lui donna un affectueux coup de museau et elle s'amusa à le mordiller au niveau de sa crête. Il se dégagea en riant et se pencha sur les œufs, les fixant avec douceur. _Était-il aussi impatient qu'elle? Avait-il peur lui aussi? Quand était-il revenu? S'était-elle endormie? _Peut-être, elle était sans cesse sur le qui-vive tandis qu'approchait la naissance de leurs dragonneaux, elle ne dormait que quand le père de leurs futurs enfants était là.

- «Est-ce que tu as peur Spyro?

- Pourquoi aurais-je peur?

- Je ne...sais pas ce qu'est une famille...je n'en ai jamais eu!» avoua t'elle dépliant un court instant ses ailes pour les étirer avant de les replier à nouveau. Elle craignait réellement de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il s'allongea près d'elle se posa son cou contre le sien.

- «Tu sais...moi j'ai été élevé par des libellules...je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'un père dragon doit faire...je pense...que je suis mon instinct.» Il eut un petit rire, se remémorant sans doute des souvenirs de son enfance, avant qu'il ne sache qu'il était un dragon. «Je crois que c'est comme nos pouvoirs, cela s'apprend...tout ira bien Cynder!»

_Et avec lui, ça marchait souvent...il était un dragon très intuitif...très instinctif et très intelligent..c'était le dragon violet de la prophétie après tout..._

Elle hocha la tête, reportant son attention sur les œufs, à l'écoute d'un craquement, les yeux plissés dans l'attente d'une fêlure dans la coquille, d'un mouvement brusque...

_Ce serait sans doute pour cette nuit..._

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
